


I Do

by MelyndaR



Category: The Chemical Garden Trilogy - Lauren DeStefano
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set six years after Wither: Rhine's thoughts concerning her second wedding day - and her second groom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

"I do."

I'm practicing saying those two words to the mirror when it occurs to me to wonder if my fiancé understands how important they've become to me.

The day of my first wedding – the one to Linden six years ago – was so much different than today. Not in things like the weather, necessarily, but within the wedding itself and – for me – the attitude and emotions towards it. Today I understand why Cecily smiled during our wedding to Linden, because at the moment I can't stop smiling. Today, I – Rhine Ellery – am thrilled to become Gabriel's wife.

Today, for the first time – despite the fact that this is my second wedding – I will be saying "I do" to becoming someone's wife. With Linden, they had known better than to give me the chance to refuse him. When it comes to Gabriel, everyone knows there's no chance of me refusing him – not when you consider our love for one another and how much we've already been through together.

Right this moment, I'm smiling at myself in the mirror as I watch Cecily bubble over with her own excitement from behind me. I wince when Elle sticks me with a bobby pin in her halfway failing effort to tame my fly-away hair, and laugh when Cecily makes a face at me in the mirror. All the while fighting the best kind of butterflies and waiting impatiently to ever so willingly say "I do" to becoming Gabriel's bride.

 


End file.
